poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10's Adventures Series
Join Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko as they have their own adventures outside Bellwood where they go into different places, make new friends, fighting old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. Season 1 * Ben 10 meets Aladdin * Ben 10's Adventures of Postman Pat: the Movie * Ben 10's Adventures of Pokémon: I Choose You The Movie * Ben 10's Adventures of Cars * Ben 10's Adventures of Power Rangers (2017) * Ben 10's Adventures of W.I.T.C.H. * Ben 10's Adventures of Transformers (G1) * Ben 10's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie * Ben 10 meets Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Ben 10's Adventures of Beast Wars Transformers * Ben 10's Adventures of Beast Machines Transformers * Ben 10 meets Doogal * Ben 10‘s Adventures of Toy Story * Ben 10’s Adventures of Turbo a Power Rangers movie * Ben 10 meets The Lion King Season 2 *Ben 10, James and the Giant Peach *Ben 10 and the Swan Princess *Ben 10 Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Ben 10 and the Snow Queen *Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Ben 10’s Adventures of Titan A.E. *Ben 10 meets Lolirock *Ben 10’s Adventures of Willow *Ben 10’s Adventures of Recess: School's Out *Ben 10 and the Snow Queen's Revenge *Ben 10’s Adventures of Cars 2 *Ben 10’s Adventures of G.I.Joe *Ben 10 meets Agent Cody Banks *Ben 10’s Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lion King: Simba’s Pride *Ben 10’s Adventures of Pokemon the Power of Us *Ben 10’s Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Ben 10 meets the Lorax *Ben 10 and the Secret of NIHM *Ben 10 meets Mulan *Ben 10’s Adventures of Legend *Ben 10’s Adventures of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Ben 10 Goes to Zootopia *Ben 10’s Adventures of Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *Ben 10’s Adventures of Home on the Range *Ben 10 Goes Up *Ben 10’s Adventures of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Ben 10’s Adventures of Despicable Me *Ben 10 meets WALL-E *Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker *Ben 10’s Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers *Ben 10 Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure *Ben 10 and the Quest for Camelot *Ben 10’s Adventures of Twilight *Ben 10’s Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Ben 10 and the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Ben 10’s Adventures of The Rescuers *Ben 10’s Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961) *Ben 10 and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Ben 10’s Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Ben 10 and the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragons *Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie in Rapunzel *Ben 10’s Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Ben 10’s Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light *Ben 10 meets the Iron Giant *Ben 10 Goes to Atlantis: the Lost Empire *Ben 10’s Adventures of G-Force *Ben 10’s Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Ben 10 meets Catwoman Season 3 * Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Part 1 * Ben 10’s Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Part 2 * Ben 10 Goes to Atlantis II: Milo's Return * Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragons 2 * Ben 10’s Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle * Ben 10’s Adventures of The Goonies * Ben 10’s Adventures of Despicable Me 3 * Ben 10 vs Monster House * Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie of Swan Lake * Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 3 * Ben 10 meets the Incredibles * Ben 10’s Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest * Ben 10’s Adventures of Cars 3 * Ben 10 meets Mulan 2 * Ben 10’s Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Ben 10’s Adventures of Bionicle: Legends of Metru Nui * Ben 10’s Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Ben 10’s Adventures of Avatar * Ben 10 and the Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain * Ben 10 meets Beauty and the Beast * Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie as the Princess & the Pauper * Ben 10’s Adventures of 101 Dalmatians 2 Patch’s London Adventure * * * Season 4 * Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragons 3 the Hidden World * Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 4 * Ben 10 and the Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki